Mai Hazuki VS Lancer (Cú Chulainn)
Mai Hazuki VS Lancer (Cú Chulainn) is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Mai Hazuki from the Video Game Series BlazBlue and Cú Chulainn from the the Visual Novel Series Fate. Description Interlude Mai Hazuki Lancer (Cue Untold Master - Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works) Ghost: Celtic Mythology have had many legends and Heroes throughout mythos with each one being that of a legend in on themselves. Ruby: The Former King of Ulster known as Fergus mac Róich, the Queen of Connacht known as Medb, The Warrior Woman known as Scáthach, her Rival as well as Sister Aífe, the Goddess known as The Morrígan, and the Smith known as Culann. Ghost: However the most famous in this Mythology was the son of Deichtine and the Deity of the Sun, Sétanta who would later become known as the Child of Light, Hound of Culann, and the Blue Spearman of the Wind.... Cú Chulainn. Ruby: Cú received his name after he was attacked by the hound owned by the Blacksmith Culann, which was said to have the strength of ten men however it was eventually strangled to death by the Young Cú much to the amazement and shock of those who had arrived to see it’s death. Ghost: However Culann was rather sad that his most prized hound was killed however Cú being a rather cool guy had offered to train the Hounds Pups too server as it’s replacement however Culann denied his offer and said that Cú must train himself to one day be the Guard Dog of all of Ulster and soon many began to call him by his now known name Cú Chulainn. Ruby: Cú Chulainn would eventually meet the Warrior Woman and Martial Artists known as Scáthach and begin training under her in the ways of Combat and Magic. Ghost: And with Cú Chulainn’s incredible Magic and Demonic Spearmanship, he eventually acquired the secrets of leaping, the the Original Runes made by Scáthach and even her most prized weapon… the Cursed Spear Gáe Bolg. Ruby: However years passed and eventually Cú Chulainn Final Days came when he had utilized Gáe Bolg against Connla, who he had learned was his Son and eventually Cú was forced to break each of his geas one by one as a result of a plot by Queen Medb to kill him and while he took on her entire army by himself… He would eventually be pierced by his own spear however Cú still went out on his own terms and with honor. Ghost: However Cú Chulainn’s story did not end there as his legend and deeds eventually resulted in him becoming a Heroic Spirit, Spirits of Heroes who achieved great deeds in life and become objects of worship after their deaths. Ruby: Cú Chulainn ascended into the Throne Of Heroes and would be later summoned a Servant to take part in the Holy Grail War, Moon Holy Grail War, and the Grand Order. (Cue Battle Of The Moon - Fate/Extella Link) Ghost: Heroic Spirits can be incredibly powerful beings or rather weak beings dependent on their class and parameters, their are a total of Seven Class for a Heroic Spirit to be summoned into with the first three classes being the Three Knights of Saber, Lancer, and Archer and the Four Cavalry of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Ruby: Cú Chulainn qualifies for the Lancer Class, Caster Class, Berserker Class, Rider Class, Saber Class, and Archer Class however what we’re looking is abilities, feats, and power in that of the Lancer Class. Ghost: the Lancer Class consists of Heroic Spirits who were knights, incredibly agile, possess incredible close combat skills, proficient in hit-and-run tactics capitalizing on range and speed, and skill with Long-Range Melee weapons such as Spears and Lances, though while they are less flashy than the others class however they are still greatly reliable. Ruby: Cú’s strength is represented through his Parameters as listed and he has some pretty impressive parameters. *Strength: B *Endurance: C *Agility: A *Mana: C *Luck: E *Noble Phantasm: B Ghost: Because of this, Cú is an incredible skilled and lethal Lancer Class Servant, being able to defeat various types of enemies and take on various types of Heroic Spirit whether they be Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Ruler, or Shielder and not only hold his own but in some instances even come out on top against them. Ruby: Cú’s strength is incredible being capable of thrusting his spear hard enough he breaks through a car turning into scrap, swing his spear hard enough and fast enough that he slices through solid Metal, strike with enough force to make break the ground beneath him and Archer (EMIYA) as well as create a small crater from the same attack, send Shinji Matou flying with a backhand, and even match strikes with Artoria Pendragon who is capable of matching Heracles who in one of his twelve labors was capable of lifting up the Heaven’s that was being held up by the Titan known as Atlas. Ghost: Cú’s speed is also incredible being stated to be the fastests Servant during the Fifth Holy Grail War; He is fast enough to keep pace and catch up to a Car Carrier Trailer with ease while on foot, capable of countering weapons fired from the Gate of Babylon, capable of reacting and defend as well as counter attacks from Assassin (Hassan Cursed Arm), throw his spear so fast that it creates a sonic boom upon take off, run fifty meters in an instant, and can run more than one hundred meters in less than seven seconds. Ruby: Despite his appearance, Cú is a surprisingly nimble combatant being capable of jumping over 100 meters and capable of leaping great distances with ease. Ghost: Cú is also an incredibly durable being able to survive impaling himself through the heart with his own spear and not only survived doing so but was able to continue standing as well as impale and kill Kirei Kotomine and then scare off Shinji Matou and free Rin Tohsaka, was capable of saying his last thoughts after Assassin (Hassan Cursed Arm) destroyed and tore out his heart. Ruby: Cú is also rather skilled practitioner in the Mystic Arts of Magic having mastered the Eighteen Originals Runes taught to him by the Witch of Dún Scáith and the Warrior Woman Scáthach with Cu’s skill in Magic being enough to enable him to qualify and be summoned as a Caster Class Servant. Ghost: However Cú’s biggest skill is his sheer spearmanship, he has shown to be incredible with Spears and under the tutelage of Scáthach it only increased even further becoming probably among the most skilled spearman of his time and his skill in this art of combat has enabled him to excel at controlling the spacing between himself and his opponent as well as utilizing a spear that is primarily a throwing weapon as a close range weapon. Ruby: However his skill with the Spear and Lance would be useful without his signature spear; Gáe Bolg. (Cue Lancer and Assassin - Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel) DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Spear Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'BlazBlue vs. Fate' Themed DEATH BATTLEs